Koshaku x Shishaku
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Druitt estava amarrado no palco de um teatro e um nada amigável mordomo branco fará dele a estrela da noite. Fic curtinha Ash x Druitt! Lemon


**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji não é meu, felizmente xD

* * *

><p><strong><span>Koshaku<span> x Shisaku**

Druitt abriu lentamente os olhos, incomodado com a excessiva luminosidade sobre si. Via tudo embaçado e sentia-se extremamente fatigado e com a cabeça latejando. Tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu. Estava com os braços esticados sobre a cabeça e com os pulsos bem unidos, além das pernas amarradas, sem a menor possibilidade de se afastarem. Forçou um pouco a vista e notou um brilho azul, bem leve. Estava amarrado à estrutura do, ao que lhe parecia, teatro por finos e cortantes fios.

- Lord Aleister Chamber... Ou Visconde Druitt, como é social e pessoalmente conhecido... - Era uma voz grossa e profunda, vinda das sombras. - Sou Ash Landers, assessor e mordomo de vossa majestade, a Rainha. É um _imenso prazer_ conhecê-lo. - Permitiu-se ir até o outro, ficando no campo de iluminação dos holofotes.

- Onde estou...? - A voz do loiro saiu fraca e levemente falha.

- Está em minha peça. Aliás, é o ator principal. Veja. Todas essas damas vieram somente para lhe ver atuando hoje.

Os holofotes passaram a iluminar a platéia. O local estava lotado. Jovens garotas sem expressão no rosto ocupavam todos os lugares disponíveis, enquanto olhavam fixamente para os dois homens sobre o palco. Em dado momento, todas se levantaram e começaram a aplaudir de forma bizarra em batidas ritmadas.

- Mas o que...?

- Druitt... Você tem atrapalhado meus negócios... Raptar e vender aquelas que viriam a se tornar minhas bonecas não é o melhor jeito de levar a vida. - Falava tudo num tom de voz de pura malicia, enquanto andava ao redor do "astro", olhando-o de cima abaixo. Fez um movimento com a mão e as bonecas se sentaram, enquanto uma música a base de instrumentos clássicos começava. - Bem vindas! - Clamou, fazendo cena ao virar-se para o público e fazer uma breve reverência. - Esta noite lhes apresentarei uma excelente forma de entretenimento. Como convidado especial, temos Aleister Chamber. Divirtam-se. - Virou-se novamente.

A música de repente passou a tomar ares mais animados e, por que não dizer, maliciosos. O mordomo olhava fixamente para o loiro, que acabara de notar que estava completamente nu. Ash queria devorá-lo no mesmo instante, mas continha-se. Limitava-se a memorizar cada detalhe simples do corpo à sua frente. Voltou a andar, passando a mão na cintura fina e levemente marcada pelas cordas de Drocell.

- As garotas que tanto deseja estão lhe assistindo nesse momento... Seja um bom menino e coopere com o show. - Parou atrás dele. - Quanto mais gritar, melhor. - O sorriso maliciosamente angelical voltou a pairar no rosto alvo de Ash, que afastou as nádegas do outro e puxou-as, fazendo os corpos se tocarem. Ainda estava vestido, mas investia fortemente contra o corpo do visconde, como se já estivesse dentro do mesmo.

Druitt não conseguia resistir a aquilo. Começou a gemer bem baixinho, para então olhar para cada uma das "espectadoras". Se antes já estava animado devido aos movimentos atrás de si, agora ficara ainda mais, chegando a ponto de liberar algumas gotas de liquido seminal. Em pouco tempo, com o membro bem inchado, sentiu que gozaria no mesmo instante, mas foi impedido por um dedo intrometido que se enfiou no orifício. Quase gritou.

- Shhh... - O mordomo sussurrou ao pé da orelha do outro. - Não será divertido se fizer isso agora. - Passou os dedos da mão livre pelos lábios brilhantes e sedutores do loiro. - Se conseguir se segurar, te farei ir ao Jardim do Éden e voltar, Druitt.

O anjo forçou a cabeça do visconde para que este a virasse apenas o suficiente para dar-lhe um selinho e lançar-lhe um olhar misto de malicia e perversão. Após esse breve momento, soltou-o, deslizando a mão pelo corpo esguio e nu à sua frente, num tipo de abraço, para então baixar a própria calça, juntamente com a roupa de baixo. Ainda com a mesma mão, puxou a nádega esquerda do outro, abrindo passagem. Sem dó nem piedade, penetrou o corpo de Druitt de uma só vez, deliciando-se com mais um grito, alem dos cabelos dourados esvoaçantes, que foram jogados para trás num impulso.

Ash soltou o membro que tinha em mãos para voltar a agarrar a cintura do visconde. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e começou com movimentos rápidos e fortes. O loiro não aguentaria por muito tempo. Seu corpo fervia e o líquido seminal voltava a escorrer, mas ainda assim uma fatiga imensa lhe abatia, deixando-o sonolento.

- Preparei algo para você, visconde maldito... - Disse entre dentes - Quero ver você implorando por mais, bem na frente dessas kamadoris, como você chama. - Com um olhar, o anjo fez com que todas se levantassem e tirassem, ao mesmo tempo, os vertidos ou parte deles, mostrando os corpetes de cores vibrantes, com rosas vazadas e estrategicamente distribuídas.

- Oh~ - Druitt corou, mostrando sua face mais pervertida. - Ohhhhhhh~! - Ah... Seu maior fetiche. Não aguentou a "demonstração" das donzelas e acabou por liberar todo o liquido fruto de seu prazer. O corpo ainda ficou vibrando em espasmos durante alguns segundos, inebriado com o toque quase aveludado das mãos de Ash e com a junção dos corpos, que lhe proporcionava uma sensação quase tão boa quanto um pedaço da mais pura ceda deslizando por sua pele nua.

O anjo voltou a fazer caricias no visconde, ignorando o membro do mesmo. Aproveitava para morder e lamber aquele corpo perfeito, sentindo a textura da pele adocicada lhe excitar mais. Obviamente, não parava com as estocadas. Inicialmente os movimentos destas eram ritmados, mas logo aumentavam significativamente a profundidade e rapidez, para então diminuí-las, num jogo deliciosamente prazeroso.

- Mais~... Quero mais~!

Druitt rapidamente voltou a gemer, desta vez mais intensamente, até que chegou ao ponto em que não conseguia mais fechar a boca. Deixava um pouco de saliva escapar junto a alguns gritos. O corpo se contraia e arqueava desesperadamente.

- Shhh... - Ash voltou a levar os dedos à boca do loiro, adentrando-a. - Desta vez aguente um pouco mais... Prenda a respiração e feche os olhos com força e fique assim até não lhe restar ar nos pulmões. - Tirou os dedos dali e levou-as ao membro novamente pulsante do outro, agarrando-o com força, ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a morder, lamber e chupar o pescoço alvo do ser à sua frente.

Com muita dificuldade, o visconde obedeceu ao anjo. Cerrou os olhos com força, bem como fazia com a boca e as mãos. Prendeu a respiração e aguentou cada estocada e estimulo vindos da parte do mordomo. Não sabia o que fazer com o corpo. Não conseguia arquear as costas nem contrair o abdômen, pois já estava sem forças. As pernas não conseguiam se abrir, mas aquilo deixava o momento ainda mais voluptuoso. Estava em seu limite.

Ash também mal conseguia se segurar. Com uma mordida forte no ombro do outro, indicou-lhe que já podia abrir a boca. Ao ouvir o gemido alto de prazer e dor vindo do visconde, permitiu-se gozar tudo o que aguentara até o momento. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que o loiro fez o mesmo, ao mesmo tempo. Isso lhe deu "forças" para continuar com as estocadas e a masturbação, até que não conseguisse liberar sequer mais uma gota de sêmen.

Um pouco exausto, saiu do corpo de Druitt, arrumando as roupas. Desembainhou a espada, cortando os fios que seu servo prendera no corpo do visconde. Segurou o corpo antes que este caísse no chão. Fez sinal para que Drocell saísse e levasse todas as 5000 bonecas com ele.

- Não aguentou? - Perguntou ao desacordado - Só tem pose… - Soltou-o ali mesmo, não se importando se alguém o veria ou se ele acordaria dolorido. - Espero que tenha aprendido a lição, Lord Aleister Chamber. - Lambendo os dedos, saiu do teatro com uma expressão quase demoníaca estampada no rosto e com sua aura arrogante característica.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu estava pensando em fazer algo com esses dois há muuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiito tempo, mas esperava usar o branco como gatilho. '.' Que seja... Essa é a primeira fic com eles aqui no FF. Net ou é só impressão? Ou é a primeira fic deles na net? Enfim, ficou curta, mas fiz! \o/ Não explorei muito a personalidade dos dois, admito. Gosto da ideia de eles juntos, mas separados são um pé no saco *Apanha* Ok, brincadeira...

Usei uma música como base... Acho que está fácil de perceber, mas sou suspeita para falar xD Quem descobrir qual música é ganha um biscoito!

E para quem não entendeu o título... "_Koshaku_" tem vários significados... Pode ser "arrogante", "insolente", "impudente" e por aí vai, mas acho que o certo mesmo é impudente. E "_Shishaku_" significa "visconde". Acho que Koshaku é perfeito para definir o Ash, já Shishaku... Não preciso explicar, né? xD

_Eu podia estar roubando, mas não sou boa com isso... Eu podia estar pedindo, mas não sou cara de pau a esse ponto... Eu podia estar me prostituindo, mas sou timida demais para fazê-lo... Então estou humildemente usando esses personagens ficticios para ganhar uma **review**... Se alguém puder cooperar, Drocell agradece xDDD_

Jaa~


End file.
